Morgenpoots fanfictions/Lindeklauws Ambitie
Hallo , leuk dat je deze fanfictie leest! Lindeklauw stierf al voor de Morgengloed-reeks begon, maar ik vond het wel interessant om hem uit te werken. Vandaar deze novelle. Veel leesplezier! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 15 okt 2018 13:54 (UTC) thumb|270px Leeswaarschuwing 12+ vanwege zelfmoord. De Clans (deze komen overeen met die van Kroosvachts Verleden) RivierClan ---- Leider: Groenster (Greenstar) ~ bruine poes met donkergroene ogen. Commandant: Keivacht (Stonefur) ~ oude grijsbruine kater met overal littekens. Leerling: Kroospoot Medicijnkat: Wezelstroom (Weaselstream) ~ levendige schildpadkater. Leerling: Traanpoot Krijgers: Kervelklauw (Cervilclaw) ~ rode kater, partner van Bloemveder. Leerling: Bruinpoot Kromtand (Crookedtooth) ~ oude donkergrijze kater met kromme tanden. Lichtspikkel (Lightdapple) ~ witte kater met grijze strepen. Leerling: Klimpoot Lindeklauw (Ivyclaw) ~ sterke, bruine kater, partner van Kartelvlek. Kleurstroom (Colorstream) ~ jonge, zwart witte poes, pas net een krijger. Leerlingen: Kroospoot (Duckweedpaw) ~ grijze kater met groene ogen. Bruinpoot (Brownpaw) ~ cyperse kater met een zwart topje op zijn staart. Klimpoot (Climbpaw) ~ lapjespoes met een lange staart, kan goed in bomen klimmen. Moederkatten: Bloemveder (Flowerfeather) ~ grijze poes met blauwe ogen, moeder van Kroospoot. Kartelvlek (Cartelspot) ~ roodbruine poes, moeder van Cirkelkit en pleegmoeder van Morgenkit. Kittens: Morgenkit (Morningkit) ~ wit poesje met grijze vlekjes. Cirkelkit (Circlekit) ~ bruin katertje met kleine ringetjes om zijn staart. SchaduwClan ---- Leider: Modderster (Mudstar) ~ Bruin cyperse kater, vader van Doornspikkels kittens. Commandant: Bladervlek (Leafspot) ~ Sterke lapjespoes met een scherpe tong. Medicijnkat: Vlekkenvacht (Dapplefur) ~ Bruin gevlekte kater met donkerdere vlekken. Krijgers: Ravenstaart (Raventail) ~ Ervaren, zwarte kater. Nobel en wijs. Leerling: Eclipspoot Hertenspoor (Deertrail)~ Lichtvoetige, behendige bruine poes. Leerling: Braampoot Snorklauw (Whiskerclaw) ~ Jonge, grijze kater. Moederkatten: Doornspikkel (Thorndapple) ~ Jonge, grijze poes met zwarte strepen. Moeder van Moddersters jongen: Moeraskit en Regenkit. DonderClan ---- Leider: Korrelster (Grainstar) ~ Crèmekleurige, langharige kater. Commandant: Kastanjeglans (Chestnutglow) ~ Reusachtige, roodbruine kater. Medicijnkat: Saliestroom (Sagestream) ~ Wit-zwart gevlekte poes met een geknakte staart. Leerling: Stippelpoot Krijgers: Wierstaart (Weedtail) ~ Cyperse poes met een donzige staart en pluimpjes bij haar oren. Leerling: Zwartpoot Kleinvaren (Smallfern) ~ Kleine grijze kater. Leerling: Korenpoot WindClan ---- Leider: Hindester (Doestar) ~ bruin gestreepte poes met een witte buik en poten Commandant: Straalvlucht (Beamflight) ~ goudbruine poes met lange klauwen Medicijnkat: Naaldvacht (Needlefur) ~ jonge, bruine kater met zwarte vlekken Krijgers: Langklauw (Longclaw) ~ donkerbruin gestreepte kater met reusachtige klauwen Leerling: Stormpoot Hoofdstuk 1 Lindeklauw waadde door de ondiepe beek, die het kamp scheidde van de bossen en velden eromheen. In zijn bek hield hij een magere spitsmuis. De rest van de jachtpatrouille, bestaande uit Bruinpoot en Kervelklauw, had niet veel beters weten te vangen. Keivacht, de Clancommandant, keek teleurgesteld toe hoe ze hun prooi op de hoop legden. ‘Is dit alles?’ miauwde hij. Lindeklauw knikte. ‘Meer is er niet te vinden, commandant. Ik kan nu wel een patrouille leiden om te vissen, als dat geen probleem is.’ Hij betrapte zichzelf erop dat hij vroeger nooit zo had gesproken tegen Keivacht. Groenster was echter bezig aan haar laatste leven, wat betekende dat er binnenkort een nieuwe commandant moest komen. Lindeklauw wilde koste wat kost gekozen worden, wat eigenlijk best een realistische droom was. Hij was sterk, ervaren, gevreesd bij de andere Clans, maar geliefd door zijn Clangenoten, hij was dapper en nobel. Tenminste, dat waren de woorden van Groenster geweest toen hij nog haar leerling was. Bovendien voldeed hij aan de voorwaarden: hij had al een leerling gehad, Bloemveder. ‘Klimpoot, Lichtspikkel!’ riep hij uit. ‘Keivacht wil dat we een vispatrouille doen. En we komen niet terug voordat we genoeg hebben om de halve Clan te voeden!’ voegde hij eraan toe met een schuin oog op Keivacht. Sinds Groenster haar achtste leven had verloren, was hij alleen maar bezig met zijn imago. Deed hij niks verkeerds? Klonk dat wel zakelijk? Was dat wel commandantwaardig? Zeker wanneer Keivacht in de buurt was had hij altijd de kriebels in zijn buik. ‘Komt in orde’, snorde Lichtspikkel en wenkte zijn leerling, die spoedig krijger zou worden. Met zijn drieën liepen ze richting de rivier, hij probeerde de vermoeidheid te negeren. ‘Ga maar even vooruit’, zei Lichtspikkel na een tijdje tegen zijn leerling en wendde zich tot Lindeklauw. ‘Gaat het wel goed met je?’ vroeg de wit grijs gestreepte kater bezorgd. ‘Je werkt harder dan wie dan ook. Heb je je zinnen op de rang van commandant gezet?’ Hij werd warm achter zijn oren. ‘Nou… een soort van.’ Lichtspikkel slaakte een diepe zucht. ‘Je kent Keivacht. Koppig als altijd gaat hij gewoon kiezen wie hij zelf wil en daar kan je niks aan veranderen.’ Diep in zijn hart voelde hij dat de krijgskat gelijk had, maar hij wilde niet opgeven. Hij moest volhouden dat hij het kon. Hoofdstuk 2 Lindeklauw liep richting de kraamkamer. Voor het eerst in dagen hadden ze genoeg prooi om iedereen te voeden, en hij wilde zijn zelf gevangen vissen graag persoonlijk geven. Hij wist dat de moederkatten er erg blij mee zouden zijn, en probeerde niet te kwijlen toen hij de heerlijke smaak in zijn mond kreeg. ‘Papa!’ riep een hoog stemmetje toen hij de kraamkamer binnenkwam. Zijn zoon, Cirkelkit, staarde naar hem met bewonderende oogjes. ‘Later word ik net zo’n goede visser!’ pochte hij tegen zijn pleegzusje, Morgenkit. Zij was door een eenling aan Lichtspikkel gegeven, die haar naar de Clans had gebracht. ‘Dan word ik de beste jager’, piepte Morgenkit, die niet onder wilde doen voor haar vriend. Lindeklauw keek de twee geamuseerd aan en liet zijn blik rusten op Kartelvlek, zijn partner. ‘Hoi’, spinde ze. ‘Wat heb je nou weer voor lekkers meegebracht?’ Vol verlangen snuffelde ze aan de vis en nam de prooi van hem aan. ‘Dankjewel. Kom kleintjes, eten!’ Cirkelkit stoof op zijn moeder af, terwijl Morgenkit hem even opnam. ‘Groenster is ziek’, miauwde ze met ernstige oogjes. Lindeklauw was meteen in shock. ‘Wacht… wat?’ Bloemveder, de moeder van Kroospoot, knikte naar hem. ‘Het is waar. Wezelstroom zegt dat het niks ernstigs is.’ De zenuwen zakten weer. ‘Fjoe, ik dacht even dat…’ Hij werd ruw onderbroken. ‘Wil je commandant worden?’ gokte Kartelvlek. ‘Ach Lindeklauw, er zijn zoveel goede kandidaten in de Clan. Kervelklauw, Lichtspikkel… ga ervan uit dat je het niet wordt en als je wel wordt gekozen, is dat alleen maar mooi.’ ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ riep Groenster uit. Ze was nog erg zwak door de verkoudheid die haar had getroffen, maar in haar ogen straalde weer iets van haar oude kracht. ‘Klimpoot heeft zichzelf bewezen als krijger. Kom maar naar voren.’ De lapjespoes trippelde op de enorme steen af, haar staart recht in de lucht van blijdschap. ‘Lichtspikkel, is deze poes klaar om het leerlingenstadium achter haar te laten?’ De kater knikte trots en Groenster ging verder. ‘Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Ze heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel haar nu, op haar beurt, aan als krijger. Klimpoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en je Clan te beschermen, zelfs met gevaar voor eigen leven?’ ‘Dat zweer ik!’ riep ze enthousiast. ‘Dan geef ik je nu, uit naam van de SterrenClan, je krijgersnaam. Klimpoot, vanaf nu zullen we jou kennen als Klimstaart. De SterrenClan eert je verstand en je loyaliteit, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig RivierClankrijger. Dien je Clan goed.’ Na die woorden sprong Groenster van de Hogesteen af en boog haar kop voor de nieuwe krijger. Klimstaart likte haar schouder en stapte toen trots naar achteren. Het moest Lindeklauw wel opvallen dat de Clanleider haar niet feliciteerde, zoals ze lang geleden bij zijn eigen krijgerceremonie had gedaan. Totaal uitgeput liep ze terug naar haar hol. Hoe lang duurt het nog voordat onze leider zich bij de SterrenClan voegt? Hoofdstuk 3 Het was eindelijk zover, hier had hij al die tijd op gewacht. En al rouwde hij om Groenster, hij was met zijn gedachten meer bij de benoeming. ‘Wil je deze vis?’ bood Bloemveder hem aan, maar hij schudde zijn kop. ‘Ik denk niet dat ik iets door mijn keel kan krijgen.’ De grijze poes ging naast hem zitten. ‘Luister, Lindeklauw, ik weet dat het veel voor je betekent, maar kun je niet aan wat anders denken? Je hebt Morgenkit en Cirkelkit al tijden niet meer bezocht en ze vragen zich af waarom. Ze worden ouder, en over een tijdje zijn ze leerlingen. Dan zullen ze hun eigen kant op gaan, maar je hebt nu nog de kans om wat voor ze te betekenen.’ De poes die ooit zijn leerling was geweest keek hem vol warmte aan. Al was ze allang een krijgskat, ze was nooit opgehouden met van hem te leren en nu leerde hij zelfs van haar. ‘Dat zal ik doen’, beloofde hij. ‘Keivacht en Wezelstroom zijn terug!’ hoorde hij roepen en hij spurtte naar de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Daar stond Klimstaart met opgewonden ogen te kijken. Keivacht kwam het kamp binnen, zijn kin hoog opgeheven. Met korte passen trippelde hij naar de Hogesteen en riep gewichtig: ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ Lindeklauw ging met bonzend hart naast Bloemveder en Bruinpoot zitten en spitste zijn oren toen Wezelstroom iets in Traanvachts oor fluisterde. De witte poes had een paar dagen geleden, met halve maan, haar volledige naam gekregen. Hoe hij ook zijn best deed, hij kon het niet verstaan. ‘Ik heb mijn negen levens en mijn nieuwe naam ontvangen. Vanaf nu sta ik bekend als Keister.’ ‘Keister! Keister! Keister!’ riep Lindeklauw en al gauw deed iedereen mee. De nieuwe Clanleider maande zijn Clan tot stilte. ‘Maar natuurlijk heb ook ik iemand nodig die mij raad geeft en mijn beslissingen communiceert met de gewone krijgers’, miauwde hij. Het wordt nog lastig samenwerken met die koppige kater, dacht Lindeklauw geïrriteerd. ‘Daarom roep ik hierbij de geesten van mijn krijgervoorvaderen op, zodat zij mijn keuze kunnen horen en goedkeuren. De nieuwe commandant van de RivierClan is…’ Voor hij het zei keek hij Lindeklauw veelbetekenend aan. Ja… zou het dan toch?! ‘…Lichtspikkel!’ riep hij vol triomf uit. De wit grijs gestreepte kater liep trots en verrast naar de Hogesteen toe en sprong naast Keister, het paste maar net. ‘Ik… ik had nooit gedacht dit ooit te bereiken. Ik zal jullie zo goed mogelijk leiden en ik zal bereid zijn mijn leven te geven voor de Clan.’ Woede bruiste in Lindeklauw als een allesvernietigende golf en hij beende weg. Wat een stuk vossenstront! schold hij Keister uit. Hij keek me alleen aan omdat hij het leuk vond om mijn teleurstelling te zien! Toen hij de kraamkamer passeerde, zat Cirkelkit daar. ‘Hoi papa!’ piepte het kleintje opgewonden en Lindeklauw wierp hem een allesvernietigende blik toe. ‘Ach, rot op.’ De kitten keek hem vol angst aan en krabbelde weg onder het mos, zijn wijd opengesperde oogjes nog steeds op zijn vader gericht. Maar dit was zijn vader niet. Dit was een compleet andere Lindeklauw, eentje wiens ambitie hem teveel was geworden, meer waard dan zijn vrienden, zijn familie en zelfs zijn loyaliteit. Hoofdstuk 4 Het was ongeveer drie manen sinds de benoeming van Lichtspikkel tot commandant, en iedereen scheen zijn gezag te aanvaarden. Zelfs Lindeklauw kon niet anders dan bewondering voelen voor de licht grijs gestreepte kater, die zo kalm bevelen uitdeelde alsof hij al eeuwen commandant was. Nu zijn droom in diggelen was gevallen, had Lindeklauw niet echt een idee wat te doen. Hij merkte dat hij vaak werd uitgekozen om een patrouille te leiden, en wist niet waardoor dat kwam: omdat hij gewoon een ervaren krijger was, of omdat Lichtspikkel hem wat meer gezag wilde geven? Zijn zoon, Cirkelpoot, was ondertussen leerling geworden. De nieuwe krijgskat Bruinwilg was zijn mentor geworden en daar was hij best tevreden mee. Tenslotte was Bruinwilg getraind door Kervelklauw, een van zijn vrienden en een van de meest ervaren krijgers. Morgenpoot, zijn pleegdochter, had Kroosvacht als mentor gekregen. Kroosvacht was leerling geweest van dat walgelijke stuk vossenstront, Keister. Ja, Keister. Lindeklauws leider had op de een of andere manier een pesthekel aan hem gekregen, en dat was ook wederzijds. Hoewel Keister hem in gezelschap van anderen even goed te behandelde als welke Clankrijger dan ook, was Lindeklauw niet meer naar Grote Vergaderingen geweest sinds Keister leider werd. Het viel niet erg op in de ogen van andere krijgers, tenslotte moest er altijd een sterke krijger achterblijven in het kamp, maar Lindeklauw werd er razend van. Ook moest hij harder werken dan wie dan ook, en had nooit een dag rust. Steeds als hij Keister zag moest hij een vlaag opkomende woede negeren. Nu zat Lindeklauw in het midden van het kamp. Hij was net op jacht geweest en schrokte haastig een vis naar binnen. Keister zat vol trots op de Hogesteen, en Lichtspikkel was met Bloemveder aan het praten. Bruinwilg, Kroosvacht en hun leerlingen trippelden het kamp in nadat ze een patrouille hadden gedaan. Plotseling wenkte de leider zijn commandant en besprak even kort iets. Lindeklauw zag dat Lichtspikkel met wijd open ogen protesteerde, maar uiteindelijk met hangende staart toegaf. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ De nieuwsgierige Clan stroomde toe, en Lindeklauw zocht een plek vooraan in de menigte. ‘De DonderClan heeft een lange tijd geleden de Zonnerotsen ingenomen’, begon Keister. Lindeklauw herinnerde zich dat gevecht, het was zijn eerste strijd als krijger geweest. ‘Daarom hebben ik en Lichtspikkel besloten dat we de rotsen gaan veroveren. Ik zal de aanval leiden. Kervelklauw, kies een paar katten uit om het kamp te bewaken wanneer we weg zijn.’ Verscheidene groepjes ontstonden en krijgers murmelden ongerust. Lindeklauw kon zijn leider alleen maar aanstaren. Dit is waanzin! Het is Nieuwblad en we hebben prooi in overvloed! Hij was zo in gedachten verzonken dat hij niet zag hoe Lichtspikkel hem naderde, en zijn gemiauw deed hem opschrikken. ‘Hé, Lindeklauw. Je bent niet gekozen door Kervelklauw toch? Ga je dan klaarmaken. Ik zie je zo bij de rest van de krijgers.’ De ogen van de commandant glommen hartelijk. Je verdient het, dacht hij met een brok in zijn keel. Je verdient je status. Hoofdstuk 5 ‘Wat doen jullie op ons territorium?’ Een ijskoude rilling gleed over Lindeklauws ruggengraat toen de DonderClancommandant, Kastanjeglans, naar voren stapte. Hij nam de RivierClankatten behoedzaam op. ‘Wij komen terugnemen wat ons rechtens toebehoort’, grauwde Keister uitdagend. ‘De zonnerotsen zijn van ons.’ Kastanjeglans kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en wendde zich tot een jonge leerling, een grijs cyperse kater. ‘Zwartpoot, ga hulp halen’, siste hij. De kater snelde weg en dat was voor Keister het bevel om aan te vallen. Hij wierp zich op de roodbruine commandant en al gauw krioelden de rotsen van vechtende katten. De DonderClanpatrouille was met weinig en de tegenstanders werden al gauw in een hoekje gedreven. Adrenaline stroomde door Lindeklauws lichaam; al wist hij dat dit een onnodige aanval was, zijn trouw aan de Clan zorgde ervoor dat hij de vijandelijke krijgers bruut te lijf ging, net als in een gewoon gevecht. Een angstige leerling sloop weg, maar hij snauwde: ‘Daar blijven!’ Cirkelpoot keek naar hem op met ogen van bewondering en trots hief hij zijn kop op. Hij was dan wel geen commandant geworden, de Clan respecteerde hem wel. Plotseling klonk er een strijdkreet en Zwartpoot rende triomfantelijk de rotsen op, gevolgd door Korrelster en een hele groep krijgers. ‘Nu is het tenminste eerlijk’, gromde Kastanjeglans en wierp zich op hem. Lindeklauw schraapte met zijn klauwen over de buik van de DonderClancommandant, die een kreet van pijn slaakte. Zwartpoot en de andere leerling sprongen van achteren op hem af en hij ontweek ze soepel. Dat gaat de goede kant op! De twee stormden opnieuw op hem af, maar hij was weer klaar voor hun en met ingetrokken nagels sloeg hij de twee aan de kant. ‘Kies iemand van je eigen niveau’, siste hij tegen de leerlingen voordat hij hen liet gaan. Hij keek om zich heen, verderop had de bloedende Kastanjeglans Morgenpoot te pakken. De poes lag bewegingloos onder hem, maar hij zag haar flank licht rijzen en dalen. ‘Laat. Haar. Los.’ De woede kookte in zijn kop en hij beukte de roodbruine krijgskat opzij. Met een enorme klap kwam hij tegen de rots aan en hij hoorde botten kraken. Snel boog Lindeklauw zich over Morgenpoot, die knipperend haar ogen opende. ‘L-Lindeklauw?’ murmelde het poesje en hij pakte haar voorzichtig op. Ze liet een spoor van bloed achter en hij schreeuwde naar Wezelstroom, de medicijnkat. De kater besnuffelde haar ongerust. ‘Haar verwondingen zijn ernstig, maar er is een goede kans dat ze het overleeft’, miauwde hij en Lindeklauw slaakte een opgeluchte zucht. Gerust gesteld liet hij de leerlinge achter in de poten van de medicijnkat. Plotseling trok iets zijn aandacht en hij verstijfde. Keister lag bloedend op de grond, kronkelend onder het gewicht van de DonderClanleider, Korrelster. ‘Lindeklauw… help me!’ klonk de schurende adem van Keister. Zijn ogen waren wanhopig opengesperd. Lindeklauw wist dat hij iets moest doen, dat hij moest ingrijpen, maar zijn poten wilden niet. ‘Sorry, Keister’, grauwde hij. ‘Maar ik kan je onmogelijk helpen na wat je hebt gedaan.’ Keister fluisterde een smeekbede. ‘Alsjeblieft, Lindeklauw. Het-het was een vergissing Lichtspikkel te kiezen. Je zou een goede commandant zijn geweest, dat besef ik nu maar al te goed.’ Maar nog steeds reageerde hij niet: woede maakte zich van hem meester en hij zag hoe het leven uit de leider wegtrok en hoe hij in trance raakte. Hij verliest een leven, dacht hij vol schok en deinsde achteruit bij het besef wat hij had gedaan. Hij had zijn leider verraden, hij had de krijgscode gruwelijk overtreden. Ik zal nooit meer welkom zijn in de RivierClan, schoot het met een flits van pijn door hem heen. Alles waarvoor ik heb getraind is weg, ik kan het commandantschap nou al helemaal vergeten. Plotseling voelde hij een kalme vastberadenheid voor wat hij nu ging doen, als een ijskoude poel water te midden van een vernietigend vuur. Sorry Kartelvlek, ik hou nog steeds van je, en ik zal over onze zoon waken. Sorry Cirkelpoot, ik weet dat jij een groot krijger zal worden. Sorry Lichtspikkel, je was de beste vriend die iemand kan wensen. Sorry Bloemveder, ik had graag gezien hoe jijzelf mentor was geworden. Sorry Keister, maar ik kan jou niet uitstaan. Hij rende weg van het gevecht, van alles, en hoorde pootstappen achter zich. ‘Lindeklauw? Wat ga je doen?’ miauwde Lichtspikkel geschokt. Hij keek zijn beste vriend vol pijn aan, en liep richting de kloof. ‘Lindeklauw, nee!’ schreeuwde de commandant, maar hij nam al de beslissende stap en de grond verdween onder zijn poten. Met een klap raakte hij het wateroppervlak, en de kreet van Lichtspikkel stierf langzaam weg. Sorry, dacht hij en gaf zich over aan de duisternis. Einde Laat me zeker weten wat je ervan vond en neem een kijkje bij m'n andere novelles! Morgenpoots fanfictions/Novelles Pootje van Morgenpoot! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles; Arc 1